


Deck the Halls

by sam_gamgee



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_gamgee/pseuds/sam_gamgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the 2009 DS Secret Santa ficathon and written for <a href="http://pixiecatfish.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://pixiecatfish.livejournal.com/"><b>pixiecatfish</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2009 DS Secret Santa ficathon and written for [](http://pixiecatfish.livejournal.com/profile)[**pixiecatfish**](http://pixiecatfish.livejournal.com/).

"I'm sorry, Fraser," Ray said for the third time in ten minutes.

"It's okay, Ray," Fraser replied, still feeling a little out of it from the prednisone.

"Besides, who's allergic to *tinsel*? *How* do you get to be allergic to tinsel?"

"I don't think it's necessarily the tinsel, per se," Fraser corrected, "but the chemicals used to make it. And I didn't think it was an allergy the first time it happened."

"The *first* time?" Ray repeated in alarm.

"I was five, Ray," Fraser gently chided. "My grandparents had gotten some, thinking I would be old enough to enjoy it." Deciding to change the subject, he said, "I hope your mother's not too upset with me for breaking that Christmas ball."

Ray grinned. "Are you kidding? She actually couldn't be happier. My dad bought those the Christmas before he died and she thought they were hideous. But she didn't want to get rid of them because of their sentimental value. Your allergy took care of the last one."

"Good," Fraser said as he shifted against the pillows on the couch. They admired the tree for a moment in peace and quiet.

"Hey, you hungry?" Ray asked. "Ma left some lasagna warming in the oven. Or I could make you some soup."

Fraser rolled his eyes. "I had an allergic reaction, Ray. My digestive system is perfectly fine. Your mother's lasagna would be wonderful."

Ray narrowed his eyes. "Should I take that as a slight to my cooking?" he asked in a teasing indignation.

"Your cooking is fine, Ray," Fraser replied with a patient smile. He lowered his voice and said, "I simply don't want to offend your mother while I'm here. Especially since we're not... you know."

"Yeah, I know," Ray replied, giving Fraser a warm smile before patting Fraser's arm and standing. He stretched and said, "Okay, kneeling on the floor probably isn't the best idea."

"I told you that before, Ray," Fraser replied. "You could've sat on the couch with me."

"And again with the 'you know'," Ray told him. "Okay, you coming out into the kitchen with me or am I bringing it in here?"

"I'm coming," Fraser replied as he threw off the afghan and stood. Looking at the tree in the front window before following Ray, he said, "The tree did turn out remarkably well, despite the commotion I caused."

Ray laughed as he took the small pan of lasagna out of the oven. "Yeah, it did. That's the Vecchios for you - soldier on despite the craziness happening around us."

"The snowflakes are nice touch."

Ray dished out the lasagna and handed the plate to Fraser. "Grandma Ruth made them."

There was a clatter from the stairs and Frannie called from the front hall, "We're leaving, Ray."

"Have fun at Mass," he called back. "Give my apologies to Father Greg."

Frannie snorted as their mother appeared in the kitchen doorway and said, "Is Benton feeling all right?"

"Just fine, ma'am," Fraser replied with a polite smile. "Just hungry."

She nodded and said, "We'll be back later."

Ray and Fraser both nodded as Ray quickly gave her a peck on the cheek before he started to make himself a cup of hot chocolate. "Bye, Ma," he replied.

"And remember to soak the pan this time," she said as she left. "I had a hell of a time cleaning it the last time I made lasagna."

Ray rolled his eyes as he put the pan in the sink and filled it with dish detergent and hot water.

After the ladies left, Fraser asked, "So when are we going to tell them?"

Ray shrugged. "I don't know. Not tonight or tomorrow, that's for sure - I'd actually like to see next year."

"Do you really think they'd take it that badly?" Fraser asked in confusion. "Your mother obviously loves me."

"And so does Frannie," Ray added as he got out a mug. "But still in more than a familial sort of way and who knows what her actions will be when it comes out."

"I highly doubt she'll take it *that* badly, Ray," Fraser replied.

"Have you *seen* how she still looks at you, Benny?" Ray retorted. "She's still hoping that one of these days you'll realize that you're as in love with her as she is with you and will whisk her off somewhere to live out her fairytale dream and have lots of cute Mountie babies."

"I seriously doubt she still thinks that," Fraser said. "I think that at this point, it's more to get a rise out of you more than anything else."

"Well, I certainly hope that your doubts are well-founded," Ray said as he sat down with his hot chocolate. "Because Vecchio women take the whole 'woman scorned' thing to a whole new level."

"I still think it should be sooner rather than later, Ray."

"Let me think about it."

"You've been thinking about it since we became lovers."

"And I still think discretion is the better part of valor."

"That may be the case, but this is starting to become ridiculous," Fraser said in exasperation.

"We've only been together for six months, Fraser," Ray retorted. "Most people go a lot longer before introducing their partner to their family."

Fraser smiled and blushed slightly. "Is that how you think of me?" he asked.

"Is what how I think of you?" Ray asked in confusion.

"As your partner."

"Of course you're my partner," Ray replied off-handedly, "or at least as close as I'm going to get to one at work."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Most people at this stage in a relationship would use the term 'boyfriend' if they labeled the relationship as anything. But you said 'partner', which indicates something more serious and long-term."

"Okay," Ray replied with a sigh as he rubbed his forehead with one hand. "Maybe I do think of you as more than just a boyfriend. Because we've known each other for a few years now and since I met you, I haven't been serious about anyone else no matter what I've said or done - which you know. And if the whole Victoria thing wasn't enough to prove it, then tonight definitely was." He took Fraser's free hand in his. "I thought I was going to lose you." He laughed nervously and said, "Even though you're practically Superman and I can't see tinsel being your kryptonite."

Fraser studied Ray for a long moment before saying, "It's okay, Ray, I'm not going anywhere. It's going to take more than some tinsel to make that happen. I just don't want to lie about this - about us. You're too important to me for that."

"I know, me too," Ray replied. "Just not at Christmas time, okay?"

"Okay," Fraser relented before eating the last bite of lasagna. "But soon."

"Soon," Ray agreed with a nod. He stood and cleared away his mug and Fraser's dishes. When he was done putting them in the dishwasher, he leaned back against the counter and said, "So, now can I do a more thorough check to make sure that you're really okay?"

Fraser laughed. "You've been waiting to use that all day, haven't you, Ray?"

"Yes, I have. And at least I didn't say that I wanted to kiss everything and make it better," Ray replied with a smile. "Please?"

"Ray Vecchio, ever the romantic," Fraser replied as he stood.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ray asked in mock indignation. "I can be very romantic if I want to be."

"Oh, I know you can," Fraser replied as he closed the distance between the two of them and his voice became huskier as he added, "And that's one of the things I love that about you," before kissing Ray deeply.

When they parted, Ray said, "That's never going to get old. I doubt anyone would believe me if I told them that you are quite forward in bed."

Fraser laughed and leaned in to nuzzle just below Ray's ear, causing Ray to moan softly. "And I doubt they would believe that you love every second of it."

"Oh, I do," Ray replied breathlessly. Gently pushing Fraser away, he said, "Let's take this upstairs, Cassanova, so I can do a *thorough* check and kiss everything better."

"I plan to hold you to that promise, Ray," Fraser told him as Ray led him upstairs.

Closed up in his room, Ray slowly undressed Fraser, and ineffectually tried to bat away Fraser's hands as they mirrored Ray's actions and took off Ray's clothes. Ray took extra care to not scratch any of the red splotches on Fraser's left hand or arm as he divested him of his shirt. "You know, you're lucky you were using your left hand this time," he said as he examined him. "But you're looking better. Those drugs really are some powerful stuff."

"You have no idea," Fraser replied quietly as Ray began kissing each of his fingertips. He groaned softly as Ray sucked his pointer finger into his mouth and laved it before sucking on it.

Fraser slipped his good hand down Ray's back and stroked his ass before pressing a finger into his crack and caressing his hole. Ray shuddered in response as he released Fraser's finger.

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you, remember?" Ray asked in mock exasperation.

"So?" Fraser asked innocently. "You've never had an unruly patient before?"

Ray rolled his eyes. "Okay, I think we've established that you're feeling just fine."

"Good," Fraser replied as he pulled Ray flush against him and kissed him deeply and Ray threaded his hands in Fraser's hair.

Fraser kissed along Ray's jaw and gently sucked just below his ear, careful not to leave a mark, before kissing down to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Ray's hands tightened their grip and he moaned as Fraser worried the skin there with his teeth and pressed even tighter against Fraser's solid body.

"God, Benny," he gasped. "Don't stop. I don't care how long I have to wear a turtleneck for." Fraser chuckled against Ray's neck. "I want to ride you," he murmured lowly in Fraser's ear. Fraser's hips bucked against him and Ray laughed. "I knew that would get a reaction out of you."

"You always get a reaction out of me," Fraser replied as he pulled away enough to talk.

"Good," Ray responded as he wormed a hand between them and wrapped it around Fraser's half-hard cock and teased the foreskin.

Fraser groaned and let his head drop against Ray's shoulder. "God. If you keep that up, I'm not going to last, Ray."

"Maybe this time I don't want you to, Benny," Ray whispered huskily in Fraser's ear as he began slowly stroking the thickening shaft and feeling the foreskin go tight over Fraser's cock. "That way, you'll last longer as I take my time riding you, stroking myself while you watch." Fraser moaned into Ray's shoulder and began fucking Ray's hand. "I know how much you love that - your hands on my thighs, your thick cock deep in my ass as I slowly fuck myself on you and my hand on my cock, slowly jacking myself off as you watch."

Fraser trembled with the effort of not coming yet - he may be the forward one, but when Ray started talking like this, he was completely at his mercy. Ray twisted his hand around the head of Fraser's cock and Fraser came with a muted cry as his semen splattered across their chests.

"Bed, now," he finally managed breathlessly.

Ray nodded and walked Fraser back until the backs of his legs hit the bed and pushed him down. Fraser pulled Ray down with him and rolled them so he was on top.

As he leaned down to lick his come off of Ray's stomach, Ray lightly pushed him away and handed him the lube. "Prep me," he said.

Fraser looked down at him wolfishly as he opened the lube and spread a generous amount on his fingers. He inserted one finger into Ray's ass and began slowly fucking him and at the same time swallowed down Ray's erection. He sucked Ray hard as he prepared him, making sure to liberally hit Ray's prostate, fully enjoying each moan, gasp, and thrust that came from Ray. When Ray tangled his hands in Fraser's hair again and held his head still, Fraser relaxed his throat and rubbed his three fingers against Ray's prostate. Ray shallowly fucked Fraser's mouth a few times before coming and Fraser eagerly swallowed him down.

"Wow," Ray said as he sagged back against the bed. "That never gets old."

"And I hope it never will," Fraser replied as he joined him and kissed him deeply.

Ray rolled them over so he was on top. "Oh, I highly doubt it."

He took Fraser's still lubricated hand in his and wrapped them both around Fraser's reviving erection and slowly moved their hands up and down his penis, taking extra care to play with and tease Fraser's foreskin, knowing exactly how sensitive it was. As expected, Fraser gasped and then let out a low, guttural groan, pressing up into their combined hold.

Once Fraser was completely hard again and his cock had been liberally coated, Ray positioned himself over Fraser and, reaching underneath himself, held Fraser's cock in place, slowly pushed down. When the head had entered his body, Ray paused for a moment and carefully squeezed it and Fraser whimpered. Ray simply smiled as he pushed himself the rest of the way down and took all of Fraser's erection inside of him.

So seated, he leaned forward and captured Fraser's mouth in a lingering kiss. "I love you, Benny," he said.

"I love you too, Ray," Fraser replied as he caressed Ray's ass and felt the spot where they were joined. "More than anything."

"More than anything," Ray agreed as he sat back and shifted slightly. He groaned in satisfaction and smiled down at Fraser. "I love how this feels. I love how you feel. Perfect."

"Mmm," Fraser replied in agreement as his hands came around and settled on Ray's thighs as Ray clenched his ass around Fraser's penis.

"Have I rendered the great Benton Fraser speechless?" he asked in amusement.

"Possibly," Fraser replied as he shifted up, causing Ray to groan as he hit his prostate. "But I think we'll need to check this development out to be completely certain."

"I completely agree *completely*," Ray said with a grin.

Ray slowly moved up and down on Fraser's iron-like cock, alternating squeezing around Fraser's cock to keep Fraser off-balance and focused on him. From the look of concentration on Fraser's face, the grip he had on Ray's thighs, and the noises of pleasure that were coming from him, Ray knew that Fraser was having a hard time not coming right away. And Ray matched him groan for groan as he made sure Fraser hit his prostate on every pass.

After a few good, deep thrusts, Ray changed his strategy and started making shallower movements as he took hold of his own half-hard cock. Pleasure was pooling in his groin and he needed to touch himself or he'd go crazy. Fraser's grip tightened on Ray's thighs and Ray grinned down at him as he tightened his own hold around the base of his cock and took a deep breath, giving himself a chance to back off from the edge.

Ray slowly moved his hand up and down his sensitive shaft, watching as Fraser's eyes earnestly followed every movement, no matter how slight, of his hand. He moaned softly when Fraser licked his lips hungrily as he twisted his hand around the head of his cock as he pressed down on Fraser's body and hit his own prostate, sending waves of pleasure through his body and feeling his orgasm building rapidly.

"Oh God, Benny," he gasped.

"Come for me, Ray," Fraser urged breathlessly. "Don't hold back."

"I - oh - I - Fraser," he gasped in a desperate attempt to hold on, his rhythm faltering. Fraser took that opportunity to thrust up into Ray. "Benny!" Ray gasped, and came hard all over Fraser's chest and stomach, his ass clenching around Fraser.

"Oh God, Ray," Fraser breathed, thrusting up into Ray as much as Ray's body would allow. "So close."

Ray leaned in and kissed Fraser hungrily. Fraser responded in kind and used the movement to roll them over so he was on top and Ray's legs automatically wrapped around Fraser's waist. He began to thrust deep and fast into Ray's ass.

"You feel so good, Ray," Fraser breathed into Ray's ear. "So hot and tight."

"God, I feel good, Benny?" Ray replied, still riding the aftershocks of his orgasm. "It feels like you're fucking me with a cock of iron. And what are you? The Energizer bunny?"

Fraser chuckled low and dirty as he suckled the slowly forming bruise on Ray's neck and slowed and elongated his thrusts to make sure that Ray felt every inch of him as he entered him. Ray sighed in pleasure and his spent cock dribbled a little, but a third time wasn't going to be happening so soon tonight.

Feeling Fraser falter ever so slightly, Ray clenched his ass around Fraser and Fraser came hard, emptying himself deep inside Ray.

He started to pull out, but Ray stopped him. "No, not yet."

Fraser nodded and they shifted into a more comfortable position and pulled the blanket over top of themselves. They kissed sleepily and ran hands over any available skin as they came down from their highs.

"Love you, Ray," Fraser said with a sleepy, happy smile.

"Love you too, Benny," Ray replied, matching Fraser's smile. "For always."

"For always," Fraser agreed as they snuggled closer together and fell asleep.


End file.
